Remember me
by CrAzY Pigwidgeon
Summary: Suite à la mort d’un de ses précieux amis, Hermione se pose de sérieuses questions sur les sentiments qu’elle éprouve pour celuici…
1. chapitre un

Bonjour tout le monde! Eh bien voilà, j'entre dans le monde de l'écriture pour la première fois! (peut-être pour la dernière aussi... sigh) En tout cas... J'espère que vous allez appécier! (manque d'inspiration, blocage mental... --; ) ... Ah oui et en passant, je ne possède aucun des ces personnages. J.K Rowling les possède, je ne possède que l'histoire... snif... ... bon... commençons...  
  
CrAzY Pigwidgeon

Résumé Suite à la mort d'un de ses précieux ami, Hermione se pose de sérieuses questions sur les sentiments qu'elle éprouve pour celui-ci... H/H . sortez vos mouchoirs! Lol (désolée, je sais que c'est un très mauvais résumé, mais vous devez le lire pour le savoir! ;p) 

**__**

**_Remember me..._**

**__**

Chapitre un  
  
« La pluie tinte doucement à ma fenêtre et il fait nuit. Le temps est maussade, gris. Il est triste, sans être coléreux. Je ne trouve pas le sommeil. Doucement, je me lève et je regarde le ciel. Il est sans lune. Je trouve que c'est exactement le temps représentant mes émotions. Il y a trois mois, j'ai perdu ma lumière, mon protecteur.  
  
-Pourquoi, je ne peux pas vraiment l'aimer?  
  
Pendant des semaines, je me suis posée des questions. À savoir si j'éprouve quelque chose pour lui. Mais de toute façon, il est mort. Pendant des semaines, je m'inquiétais à son sujet. Il était disparu depuis maintenant un mois. Je me souviens exactement de ce jour.  
  
°--flash-back--° 

Ron et moi étions assis avec nos compagnons de Griffondor. Nous parlions du même sujet : les chances que notre meilleur ami (enfin, ce que je pensais à ce moment... non... ça ne peut être que mon meilleur ami... rien d'autre) vainque le seigneur des Ténèbres, Vol... Vol... Voldemort (il faut combattre cette habitude, en sa mémoire). C'est alors que Albus Dumbledore, habituellement si joyeux, arriva dans la Grande Salle d'un air pitoyable. Lorsqu'il s'approchait lentement de la table, mon cœur battait à la chamade. Il nous demanda de passer à son bureau suite au souper. Le reste du repas fut bref. Ron et moi étions vraiment paniqués pas l'attitude si soudaine de notre directeur. Une fois à son bureau, il nous demanda à tous les deux de nous asseoir.  
  
-Eh bien, j'ai craint d'avoir à vous dire cela, mais je n'ai pas le choix...  
  
-Professeur, est-ce que c'est à propos de ... - demanda Ron  
  
-Oui ce l'est. Et je vous demande de ne pas m'interrompre. Sur ce, Ron et moi lui indiquions notre accord de la tête. Il nous répondu pas un triste et faible sourire, avant d'entreprendre ces mots, une larme frayant tranquillement son chemin sur la joue du vieil homme.  
  
-Premièrement, vous devez savoir que nous avons retrouver Voldemort...- Ron émit un gémissement et je vis son mouvement de frayeur. Je lui donnai un coup dans les côtes.  
  
-mort mon cœur fit un saut. Pourquoi pleurer pour un événement si joyeux? Mais je pensais que la fin ne me plairait pas du tout.  
  
-La seule chose est que... Il prit une respiration, comme pour s'encourager.  
  
-Nous n'avons aucune trace de...  
  
-Vous voulez dire qu'il est mort? Lança Ron, un peu paniqué. Dumbledore ne fit que baisser la tête en signe de désespoir. Ron se leva d'un coup sec et se précipita à l'extérieur. Moi, je restais là, scandalisée.  
  
-C'était trop pour Ron, c'est-ce pas? Mais j'ai une question pour vous... N'aimeriez-vous pas par hasard M. Po...-  
  
-Non, je veux dire, c'était mon meilleur ami, n'est-ce pas?  
  
-Si vous avez quoi que ce soit à me dire...-  
  
-Je n'y manquerai pas, Professeur.  
  
Sur ces mots, je me suis levée, comme frappée par la foudre. Rendue au couloir, je me suis précipitée vers les toilettes de Mimi Geignarde, pour avoir la paix. Mon cœur semblait s'être brisé en mille morceaux.  
  
-Pourquoi, pourquoi m'as-tu quitter, abandonner si tôt. Harry... »

* * *

muahhahahaha! Premier chapitre! Si vous voulez le second, reviews!!! 5 reviews, c'est tout ce que je demande pour la suite... soyez chics... éè svp! Promit, dès que je l'ai, je l'envoie! (j'ai déjà écris toute l'histoire... hehe...) 


	2. chapitre deux

Rebonjour tout le monde! Eh bien, comme promit... chapitre deux après les cinq reviews (ok six quand j'ai regardé mais laisser moi une chance de vérifier et transcrire à l'ordinateur...) J'avoue que je ne m'attendais pas à une si petit laps de temps pour avoir à en poster un autre... Je suis toute émue... (snif) . Ah oui et un gros MERCI! à tous mes reviewers ( hmm... mot sorti de nul part...) et surtout à hermidark pour le conseil (moi être vraiment nulle sur ce site...) . Bon maintenant... les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas... vous savez à qui ils appartiennent... blah blah blah... bref, vous connaissez la routine! Bon j'arrête mon jacassage et place à l'histoire! CrAzY Pigwidgeon

_**Remember me...**_

Chapitre deux  
  
« Cette journée fut la plus triste et morbide de ma vie. Heureusement pour moi, c'était deux jours avant que je quitte Poudlard. J'ai passé ces deux jours enfermée dans ma chambre de Préfète en Chef. Je fus reconnaissante à Dobby de m'avoir descendu mes repas de la cuisine. Les deux jours, étant pour les autres septième années étaient jours de fête, tandis que je pleurais toutes les larmes de mon corps seule. Je ne savais pas trop ce que Ron faisait pendant ce temps. Le connaissant, il a dû cacher sa douleur et faire comme si de rien n'était. Je le déteste pour cela. Depuis ces trois mois, je n'ai gardé contact avec personne. Je ne peux pas croire que les autres élèves ayant été ami avec Harry ne se posent pas de questions. Comme si il était toujours là.  
  
Les jours suivants le retour à la maison furent très difficile. Chaque chose que je voyais en défaisant mes bagages me faisait penser à lui. J'ai dû tout cacher jusqu'à ce que je me sente capable d'affronter cette réalité. Tous les soirs, il y a un mois, je rêvais- ou faisais un cauchemar plutôt- de comment est Harry maintenant. Bizarrement, je ne le voyais jamais inanimé. Il disparaît soudainement, sans laisser aucune trace. Je me vois toujours penser, espérer qu'il revienne. J'ai trop peur de la réponse.  
  
Pendant plusieurs jours, mes parents faisaient de leur possible pour me voir sourire à nouveau. J'ai dû leur donner beaucoup de mal. Je m'en veux de les faire souffrir autant. Je m'en veux de ne pas répondre, renouer les liens avec mes amis de Poudlard. Je m'en veux de ne pas pouvoir empêcher mes larmes de ruisseler sur mes joues douces comme une pêche, comme disait Harry, lorsqu'il me consolait.  
  
Encore. Je viens encore de mentionner son nom. Je ne peux rien faire mais recommencer à pleurer. J'aimerais tellement qu'il soit toujours là, pour me consoler où j'aurais le plus besoin de lui. Qu'il me prenne dans ses bras, disant que tout ira bien, en balayant les larmes salées de mes paupières, les empêchant de dessécher ma peau « de pêche ». Je me souviens parfaitement de ses mots.  
  
-Aller, Minny, chasses tous tes soucis. Tu le sais que ces vilaines larmes assèchent tes joues de pêche? Regardes moi, Hermione.  
  
Il prenait d'une main mon visage et le soulevait. Je plongeais dans une mer d'émeraude, apportant de la chaleur dans ton mon cœur. J'aurais pu me noyer dans cette mer sans n'en souffrir.  
  
-Hermione, un sourire te vas beaucoup mieux...  
  
Il me regardait en souriant et je me sentais comme un morceau de beurre rester trop longtemps au soleil. Ensuite, je lui dévoilais tous mes soucis. Il était le seul à réussir à me faire parler. Il me comprenait. Je lui faisais confiance, tout comme il faisait pour moi. Il me tenait et je me sentais en sécurité, jusqu'à ce que Ron entre dans la Salle commune...  
  
C'en ait trop. Je m'effondre sur mon lit et déverse toutes les larmes possibles, en priant pour qu'on me ramène Harry... »

* * *

Et voilà! Chapitre deux! Ok, si il y a de la répétition, c'est voulu, ça fait plus dramatique... si vous trouver qu'il y en a pas, attendez de voir la suite... en tout cas... Puisque je ne m'attendais pas à avoir tant de reviews, (bien que je n'ai absolument rien contre ça, j'adore lire les critiques) je vais en demandez plus (je ne serai pas trop cruelle...). La suite est due pour la 15e reviews (à partir de celles déjà là... lol). Si vous êtes généreux en reviews, eh bien je n'aurai pas le choix de vous taper la suite! 


	3. chapitre trois

Je suis de retour! Hehe... je n'avais pas vraiment le choix... vous êtes vraiment rapides lorsque vous voulez, n'est-ce pas? Bon, ça me fait seulement plus de travail, en plus du boulot... (overdose) Xx Bon maintenant, merci (encore une fois!) à mes nombreux reviewers (vous vous reconnaissez... un jour je vous nommerai peut-être... ) et... continuez! Vous êtes super! Bon maintenant le blah blah habituel... RIEN ne m'appartiens, à part l'histoire (hmm... c'est déjà pas mal...), tout le reste, c'est à J.K. Rowling ( snif...) En tout cas, pas de languissage plus longtemps... le reste après l'histoire!

CrAzY Pigwidgeon

_**Remember me...**_

Chapitre trois  
  
« Nous sommes le lendemain matin. J'ai encore fais le rêve avec la disparition mystérieuse de Harry. Je me suis réveillée en sursaut lorsqu'un hibou cogna contre ma fenêtre. Je ne veux pas lui ouvrir. Tout contact avec le monde magique est trop douloureux. Malheureusement pour moi, le petit hibou arriva par la porte d'entrée que ma mère lui a gentiment ouvert.  
  
La lettre était de Ron. Il me priait de lui répondre, que l'on se revoit. Je ne peux pas. Pas après ce qu'il m'a fait.  
  
Suite à la nouvelle de la mort de notre meilleur ami, Ron me demanda, avec beaucoup de mal (causer par moi) d'aller passer quelques temps au Terrier. J'accepta, bien sûr, me disant que ce serait l'occasion idéale pour porter notre deuil et nous consoler. Je n'aurais jamais dû. Je ne sais pas si il l'a fait exprès, ne sachant pas vraiment (et ne le sachant toujours pas) l'attachement particulier (en est-ce vraiment un?) que j'avais pour son meilleur ami. Il a essayé, lors de mon séjour, de se faire aimer par moi. Au début, j'ai accepté son amour, qu'il ne m'avais déclarer san trop de mal (ou gêne). Ensuite, ça s'est un peu gâter.  
  
°°-flash-back-°°  
  
Ron essayait, encore une fois, de m'embrasser. Les autres fois, je le laissais faire, mais non sans douleurs (intérieures). Chacun de ses baisers étaient comme un point au cœur. Ça devenait, au bout du deuxième jour, de plus en plus douloureux. Comme si je trahissais quelqu'un, sans même m'en rendre compte. Cette fois-ci, je m'esquissais.  
  
-Qui a-t-il, Hermignone?  
  
-Rien  
  
-Aller, ne me dis pas que c'est rien.  
  
-D'accord. Eh bien, je ne peux plus continuer comme cela. Ça ne peut plus durer.  
  
-Aller, Harry est MORT-  
  
-ARRÊTES!  
  
-Hermi, ce n'est que la vérité-  
  
-Ah bon! Je vois clair dans tes actions! Tu le SAVAIS que j'aime Harry-  
°-enfin.... Est-ce que je l'aime?-  
  
-et tu profites d'un moment où je suis plus vulnérable à l'affection pour m'avoir? Eh bien, c'est fini, Ronald Weasley! Je ne veux plus jamais te voir de ma VIE!  
  
Sur ces paroles, je me suis précipitée vers la chambre de Ginny, où reposaient mes choses, et je suis apparue chez moi, au beau milieu d'une discussion au salon de mes parents.  
  
°°-fin du flash-back-°°  
  
Depuis ce temps, je ne peux pas me résignée à la revoir. Il m'a trop blessé dans un moment où j'étais déjà faible émotionnellement. Il ne le sais pas, mais je ne ferai rien pour rebâtir des liens amicales avec lui tant que je n'aurai pas réussi à me guérir d'une perte aussi grande.  
  
-Pourquoi es-tu parti... Je viens enfin de comprendre, ou d'accepter que je t'aime, mais tu n'es plus là pour m'entendre... Je t'en supplies... reviens moi, Harry... » Ce fut les dernières paroles d'Hermione, avant de s'endormir d'un sommeil agité. De l'extérieur, un magnifique Grand duc l'observait dormir paisiblement, d'un sommeil sans rêves.

* * *

Eh bien... voilà... et pour ceux qui me disent il faut que Harry revienne... l'histoire est déjà toute écrite... ; alors à vous de voir si j'ai eu la gentillesse de le faire revenir (je me sens vraiment... méchante??? Oo ) En tout cas... j'ai aussi un sondage à vous faire passer... est-ce que vous préférez que je continue l'update par rapport au nombre de reviews ou plutôt au nombre de temps... (environ au semaine). C'est à vous maintenant de décider pour le chapitre cinq (le quatre, ben c'est encore les reviews ET CE N'EST PAS DU CHANTAGE!!!!! C'est un indice de quand je dois mettre la suite. Si vous avez d'autres suggestions, je suis ouvertes à tout! Juste à m'écrire Bon pour la suite... disons la 30e reviews. Je ne sais plus quoi faire!!! En tout cas... à bientôt... 


	4. chapitre quatre

Salut! De retour plus rapidement que prévu... eh oui... c'était trop long et je me sens généreuse aujourd'hui... eh bien... voilà la suite... bonne lecture ! Ah oui et en passant, comme toujours, aucuns de ces personnages ne m'appartiennent, et ... Assez de bla bla.

CrAzY Pigwidgeon

_**Remember me...**_

**__**  
  
Chapitre quatre  
  
« Ce matin, mes parents sont partis très tôt travailler. Je suis une autre journée seule à la maison, à me rependre de ne pas m'avoir aperçue plus tôt que j'aimais Harry. Pourquoi est-ce que ça m'arrive à moi? Ron, à ce que j'ai vu, n'a pas l'air de s'en inquiété. Il vit sa vie. Je le déteste encore plus après avoir lu sa lettre. Il m'a dit qu'il était désolé, et qu'il ne m'aimait pas vraiment. Il me prend pour sa sœur. Maintenant il vit heureux avec sa nouvelle flamme, Lavandre. Il me souhaite la même chose... Comment ose-t-il... Il le sait que jamais l'amour de ma vie ne reviendra... jamais... jamais...  
  
Mon cœur se serre. Je sens mes larmes refaire surface. Juste avant de m'effondrer, j'entendis un petit « toc » sur la fenêtre de ma chambre. Encore un autre hibou. Après un certain temps, il va se fatiguer...  
  
Une heure plus tard, le hibou, comme je l'avais prévu, cessa de marteler le verre. Par contre, il se mit à émettre de puissants hululements. Je le laisse faire, il va se fatiguer... Mais non. Je dois enfin me résigner à lui ouvrir la fenêtre et le laisser déposer sa lettre, avant que le voisinage, curieux, vienne sonner à la porte. Je me couche sur mon lit, un bol d'eau et du pain sur ma commode. Le hibou vient directement à moi.  
  
-Peut-être ne peut-il pas détacher sa lettre seul...  
  
Mais non... Il n'a même pas de lettre. C'est un hibou magnifique. Le Grand duc se posa près de moi et me mordilla le doigt... comme pour me rassurer. C'est étrange... Je commence à passer ma main sur son doux plumage fauve. Il n'a pas peur de moi et semble s'y plaire. Étrange... De plus, je me sens moins triste. Toujours triste mais moins. Comme si Harry était à nouveau avec moi, sous une renaissance. Mais je sais que c'est impossible, même dans le monde magique. Même si plusieurs choses étranges et inattendues se sont produites durant ces sept dernières années... Ce serait trop beau pour être vrai.  
  
Trop de questions se bousculent dans ma tête. À qui appartient ce magnifique hibou? Pourquoi est-il ici? Pourquoi me procure-t-il la sécurité que j'éprouvais auprès de ma flamme quand celle-ci est morte? Je me dis que c'est trop de mystères à résoudrent, mais il est trop tard pour les élucidés ou pour même y penser. Le mieux à faire est de rester là, à flatter le plumage de l'animal, fermer les yeux et profiter du moment de répit que mon plan émotionnel me donne. Je peux enfin penser, après deux mois, à ce que je pourrais faire après Poudlard (maintenant...). Après tout, j'ai eu des « Outstandings » dans toutes mes matières lors de mes ASPICS. Peut-être Auror, ou bibliothécaire, ou professeur à Poudlard? Il est tard. Je devrais peut-être penser à dormir.  
  
-Dire que j'ai passé toute la journée à flatter ce hibou... »  
  
Sur ce, Hermione se leva et ouvrit la fenêtre pour l'animal, avant de se coucher.  
  
-Je crois que ça va m'aider à me replacer les idées... »  
  
À ces mots, Hermione s'endormit en rêvant à Harry, et à la vie qu'elle aurait pu vivre avec lui.  
  
-Je souhaite ne jamais me réveillée... » 

* * *

Voilà! Un autre chapitre de terminer! J'espère que vous apprécier! Et pour mon petit sondage maintenant... hehe J'ai décidé de continuer au reviews. Si au bout de disons une semaine et demi ou deux, le nombre reste insuffisant, eh bien je mets la suite... mais pour être plus vite, il me faut tout pleins de reviews! Muahahaha... Mais dites-vous que je prends en considération le combien de temps ça prend pour avoir un tel nombre de reviews... Je n'irai pas toujours en augmentant, soyez sans crainte! (après on va me dire que c'est du chantage... tsssss...) Pour la suite, il me faut...disons... 35 reviews (là la si vous êtes pas contents... ) 


	5. chapitre cinq

AAAAAHHH!! Bonjour tout le monde! Hehe! Bon bon bon vous allez avoir à m 'endurer encore... voilà la suite attendue par tous les reviewers (vous )! En passant j'aimerais tous vous remercier pour vos encouragements et ... bien c'est ça... Je tiens à vous rappeler que les personnages appartiennent à nul autre que J.K Rowling. Seul le hibou m'appartient!! (et l'histoire...) ... bon... place à l'histoire... ;

CrAzY Pigwidgeon

_**Remember me...**_

_****_

Chapitre cinq  
  
« Il est tard, à en juger la clarté dehors. Le téléphone sonne.  
  
-(baille) Qui peut bien m'appeler à cet heure... La meilleure façon de le savoir est de me lever et répondre.  
  
-Oui bonjour?  
  
-Bonjour. Désolé de vous appeler à une heure aussi tardive. Vous êtes bien Mlle Granger?  
  
-Oui, c'est bien moi... Le cœur commençait à se débattre. Qui est-ce et que me veut-on?  
  
-C'est à propos de vos parents... Oh non... Non, pas ça... Je regarde l'afficheur, hôpital. Ils ne sont pas retourner à la maison hier soir...  
  
-C'est difficile à vous le dire mais... Ils ont eu un accident de voiture vers 16 heures et dans nos tentatives de les sauver, ils sont morts. Non... Pas encore... Les trois personnes auxquelles je tenais le plus au monde sont mortes... si Harry serait encore là... Le monde autour de moi s'écroule. Je n'ai plus rien... plus RIEN!  
  
-Mlle Granger? Tout vas bien?  
  
-Eum... Oui, oui...  
  
-Je comprends votre peine. Maintenant il vous faudrait recueillir les corps de vos défunts parents pour les funérailles.  
  
-Oui oui je le ferai...  
-bip-bip-bip-bip-bip- Je venais de raccrocher la ligne au nez. Je sais que je n'aurais pas dû.  
  
Mon cœur est comme dans une étreinte éternelle. Je sens des larmes montées à mes yeux, mais je ne peux pas les laisser ruisseler. Mes parents n'auraient pas voulu me voir encore plus triste. Je n'y peux rien. Malgré mon effort, de grosses larmes parcourent ma joue. Toutes les personnes que j'aimais m'ont été retirées une par une. Il y a un bon côté, mes parents étaient les derniers. Plus personne dans ce monde ne me comprendra jamais, Seuls les cieux où logent ces trois personnes savent ce que je ressens. Ils sont tous partis.  
  
-Pourquoi, Harry... Pourquoi as-tu été pour vaincre Voldemort? Nous aurions pu vivre ensemble, dans le monde des incompris... Je suis sure que Sirius aurait préféré que tu restes ici, près de moi, au lieu de risquer ta vie pour son honneur. Il est mort en voulant te sauver, comme tu es mort en voulant tous nous sauver. Pourquoi... Pourquoi...  
  
C'en ait trop. Je n peux pas continuer à vivre comme cela. J'aime mieux rejoindre mes parents et Harry où ils sont. Je ne pourrai pas supporter cela plus longtemps... Mais je ne peux pas. Il reste les funérailles... Je dois ce dernier respect à mes parents avant de songer à les rejoindre... »  
  
Sur ce, Hermione sortit de la maison de ses défunts parents pour les funérailles. Elle ira chercher les corps, avec beaucoup de larmes, et invitera tous les « proches » d'elle et ses parents. Elle n'aura plus le choix de revoir les gens du monde magique. Tout est organisé pour dans deux jours. Ces deux jours, étant maintenant passés, furent les pires inscrits à son calendrier.  
  
-Bientôt, je pourrai vous rejoindre, Papa, Maman et Harry...

* * *

Chapitre cinq TERMINÉ!!!! Ça commence à devenir plus compliqué... et plus intéressant... hehe... D'accord maintenant je tiens à spécifier pour certain que lorsque je demande un nombre de reviews, je ne demande pas ce nombre de nouvelles reviews mais d'être rendu à ce nombre... quand même... je ne suis pas si cruelle, n'est-ce pas? éè Bon maintenant je ne sais pas trop au combien ieme je dois reviewer... disons à la 45 reviews MAIS je tiens à mettre (encore) quelque chose au clair... je commence l'école alors peut-être le nombre de reviews arrivé je ne pourrai pas updater. Ça ne vous empêche pas par contre de continuer... mais rassurer vous, ça ne devrait pas être SI long... enfin j'espère... ; De retour pour le chapitre six! Cia! (et n'oubliez pas les reviews! Mwuahahahaa.....) 


	6. chapitre six

Me revoilà pour le sixième et si attendu (eh bien... ) chapitre! J'aimerais une fois de plus remercier tous mes reviewers que voici : (j'ai trouver un petit petit coin de temps parmi une montagne de travaux scolaires... Patenrond, hermidark (fois 3), coccinelle-rouge13 (fois 4), Sainte-Haal, f, Lisia (fois 4), Drakor , Drakor1 (je ne sais pas si c'est la même personne... ;), sumiré (fois 3), mci, Mystick, Laika1( fois 3), Link9 (fois 2), MaryLune, gperdulammoire, Cynthia1, Marie-Eve, missouistiti, watery136 (fois 2) , hadler, Galadriel, La belle au bois dormant, Sophia, Hermione300.  
  
Eh bien... toute une liste! Il se peut que d'autres se soient rajouter par la suite ... je m'en excuse pour ceux-là... une autre fois. En tout cas,...  
  
L'histoire et le hibou (et quelques autres trucs) m'appartiennent, mais les personnages appartiennent à J.K Rowling (ne devenez-vous pas habitués à cette routine?) Bonne lecture! CrAzY Pigwidgeon

_**Remember me...**_

**__**

Chapitre six  
  
« Le jour des funérailles est enfin arrivé. Mon plan est déjà établi; à la fin de l'enterrement, ce soir, je vais rejoindre la personne que j'aime tant. Je cache mes émotions et mes désirs à mes proches pour aucun soupçon.  
  
Une heure, enfin. Les funérailles débutent. Autour de moi, plein de gens me font leur convalescences. Ils se rencontrent et discutent. Moi, je suis seule. Seule au monde. Ron tente de se rapprocher. Je ne veux pas lui parler. Pas maintenant. Rien à faire. Lui et Mme Weasley approche à grands pas.  
  
-Ma pauvre chérie... Est-ce que ça va?  
  
-Oui, merci Mme Weasley.  
  
-Oh non! Appelles moi Molly! Je ne répond que par un signe de tête.  
  
-J'aimerais bien savoir quelque chose, Hermione... Elle allait me demander pourquoi je suis partie aussi rapidement.  
  
-T'es-tu remise de la mort de... Harry? ... Je voyais une larme roulée sur sa joue. Je ne pouvais lui répondre, je ne veux pas lui dire la vérité. C'est trop difficile. Surtout devant Ron... Pourquoi il n'a pas même la moindre gêne de dévoiler ses sentiments? Même si ce n'était pas vraiment sérieux. Ce doit être la véritable réponse. Ce n'était pas sérieux. Je le hais.  
  
-Alors?  
  
-Oh désolée...  
  
-Ce n'est rien  
  
-...  
  
Voyant qu'elle n'obtiendrait aucune réponse de ma part, Molly et Ron (que sa mère à prit soin d'emporter avec elle) partirent discuter avec Lavandre.  
  
C'est bientôt l'enterrement. Tous les invités y étaient. Je ne peux pas comprendre comment peuvent-ils être si heureux. Je suppose que la personne éclairant leur cœur, réchauffant leur esprit et leur bouée de sauvetage est toujours là. La mienne est partie lors de la dernière tempête, il y a trois mois, et ne reviendra jamais.  
  
Ça y est. Je suis hystérique. Des torrents de larmes inondent mes frêles joues. Mes parents sont retournés à la terre, dormant paisiblement d'un sommeil éternel. Personne, malgré leurs vains efforts, ne parviendra à calmer la tempête de mon cœur. Seulement une personne. Mais celle-ci m'attend là-haut. Pourquoi ne puis-je m'en sortir? Je ne parle que de lui, je ne pense qu'à lui, je ne fait des songes que de lui, mon cœur vit tout en lui (a/n : Vive Molière! ), mais il n'est plus là pour m'entendre.  
  
La fin de la soirée est enfin arrivée. Pratiquement tout le monde est partit, sauf Seamus et Dean. Ils s'approchent tranquillement de moi, de peur que je redevienne hystérique.  
  
-Hermione, ça va?  
  
-Oui, oui...  
  
-Nous avons une question pour toi... As-tu eu des nouvelles de Harry-  
  
-Il est MORT! Hurlais-je avant de me précipiter à l'extérieur, les laissant tous deux béants derrière moi.  
  
Cette fois-ci, c'est décider. Je dois mettre mon plan à exécution.  
  
-À bientôt, vous, seuls gens pouvant me comprendre... J'arrive...

* * *

Un autre chapitre de terminé! En espérant que vous appréciez toujours! Ne dites pas que je ne suis pas productive... lol en tout cas, pour la suite je suis atterrée... là je me fais dire que j'en demande trop et que ... vous connaissez la suite... alors je n'aurai pas le choix de le faire à un certain nombre de temps maintenant... et là si vous avez quelque chose contre ça ce n'est pas de ma faute, je suis un peu tannée disons... mais ça ne vous empêche pas de continuer à en écrire! Je suis toujours plus tentée à en mettre lorsque j'ai des reviewers qui apprécient l'histoire. Sinon... eh bien peut-être un mois passera avant la suite... (soupir...)(ou encore moins d'une semaine) Plus de commentaires, moins d'attente... mais vous ne saurez juste pas quand exactement...  
  
À bientôt! 


	7. chapitre sept

AAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!! Xx Enfin, de l'air! Vous ne pouvez pas vous imaginez comment les profs peuvent s'acharnés sur nous, en plus des rendez-vous, etc... Je surgis de ma montagne, mon océan de travaux pour vous livrer un autre chapitre. Suis-je assez généreuse??? Vivement les samedi après boulots! En tout cas... Nous revoilà avec l'histoire... Même chose que d'habitude, rien ne m'appartiens SAUF l'histoire Maintenant, pour répondre aux derniers reviewers, je m'acharne encore u peu sur la pauvre Hermione mais elle est un peu ménagée. Peut-être, un jour, aura-t-elle sa place au soleil (ouhh...) qui sait (moi... oui je sais... --; ) (ah et ça m'a fait plaisir de vous remercier! Contente que vous ayez apprécier!)

CrAzY Pigwidgeon

_**Remember me...**_

_**  
  
**_  
Chapitre sept  
  
Hermione courait à travers le sous-bois, sans se soucier qu'elle était suivie silencieusement de près. Les branches lui fouettaient le visage, les bras et les jambes. Il faisait sombre. Le soleil montait gracieusement dans le ciel. Hermione était si triste et déchirée qu'elle ne s'apercevait pas du temps qui passe.  
  
Au bout d'une heure, lorsque le soleil était assez haut pour qu'elle puisse voir convenablement, elle trébucha sur une racine. Elle s'effondra par terre et commença à pleurer. Au bout de quelque temps, elle prit d'une main ferme un objet dans sa poche. C'était un magnifique poignard or avec de diverses gravures, tel que des livres, la silhouette de Patte-en-Rond, des lunettes rondes et un jeu d'échec. C'était Harry qui lui avait offert juste avant son départ, sachant qu'Hermione adorait les épées. Bien sûr, il ne lui avait pas donné dans l'intention qu'elle en fasse ce qu'elle allait faire.  
  
Tapis dans l'ombre, un inconnu l'observait. Il se disait qu'elle était rudement rapide. Lorsqu'il vit son mouvement, il comprit son intention. Elle voulait se tuer. Une sueur froide perla son front. Il ne fallait pas qu'elle meure. Pas maintenant.  
  
-Il faut que j'intervienne. Se disait-il. Sur ce, il secoua le buisson le plus proche et s'enfuit le plus rapidement que ses jambes pouvaient le porter, s'arrêtant un peu plus loin.  
  
-Pendant ce temps-  
  
Hermione approchait doucement la lame du poignard de sa poitrine. Elle espérait mourir sur le choc. De toute façon, elle ne pourrait pas survivre à cette douleur intérieure additionnée d'une douleur physique d'assez haut niveau. Elle prit une grande respiration et s'apprêta à enfoncer le poignard dans sa tendre chair lorsqu'un bruit surgit près d'elle dans le buisson.  
  
-Non, je ne pourrai jamais le faire... C'est alors qu'elle entendit des pas précipités. Ne sachant pas trop de quelle direction venaient les pas, elle songeait qu'il serait mieux de retourner à la maison, même s'il faisait maintenant plein jour.  
  
L'inconnu avait arrêté sa course, croyant être à l'abrit. Il reprit lentement son souffle, espérant que maintenant tout ira bien pour la jeune femme.  
  
Hermione était paniquée. Si la personne était allée aviser les autorités de l'acte qu'elle tentait de faire quelques moments plus tôt... Elle serait mise sous surveillance.  
  
-Non, je dois m'enfuir et trouver un autre moyen pour rejoindre celui qui possède mon cœur... À cette pensée, Hermione se mit à pleurer.  
  
-Pourquoi est-il parti? Se demanda t-elle pour une millionième fois depuis ces trois derniers mois. Elle couru vers la maison, sans jamais s'arrêter. Du moins, jusqu'à temps qu'elle ne fonce tout droit dans un étranger.  
  
-M'a t-elle vu? M'a t-elle suivi? Elle pleure... Je ne peux pas l'éviter... faire comme si de rien n'était. Je suis perdu. 

* * *

Mwuahahahahaha!!!!! FIN! (lol)  
  
C'est une blague, voyons... mais qui est-ce... (musique de back ground instaurant le suspect) Tada....tada.....tada.tada.tada.tada.tada.... AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!! Lol Bon maintenant c'est à vous de jouer!!! Mais juste une remarque... plus le temps va, plus je suis noyée de travaux... Je vais faire de mon mieux pour trouver un petit trou mais je ne vous garantie pas que la suite sera dans une semaine... sniffff..... mais sachez que c'est toujours un plaisir de recevoir de vos commentaires et me pousse d'avantage à continuer! (sur ce je tiens particulièrement à remercier Lisia, watery136 et sumiré pour continuer à reviewer malgré qu'il n'y a pas un nombre particulier pour la suite. J'en suis très reconnaissante. o) Je vous adore! 


	8. chapitre huit

Rebonjour tout le monde! Me voilà de retour plus rapidement que prévus! Vous avez été si enthousiastes lors du dernier chapitre en matière reviews que mes devoirs attendent, c'est le prioritaire maintenant! (ok, je n'ai qu'à écrire une chose ou deux parce que l'histoire était déjà tapée mais en tout cas... quand même...) Alors je tiens à tous vous remercier pour vos fabuleux commentaires et... vous m'avez carrément renversé... autant de reviews en un jour... je suis touchée... snif en espérant que vous aimerez autant ce chapitre que le précédant!

CrAzY Pigwidgeon

_**Remember me...**_

**__**   
  
Chapitre huit  
  
Hermione, par mégarde, avait foncer tête première dans le jeune homme. L'homme était grand, mince et portait une robe de sorcier noire (semblable à celle de Poudlard). Il avait des lunettes fumées recouvrant entièrement ses yeux.  
  
-Excuser moi... Je ne portais pas attention à- dit Hermione, toujours par terre. Ses larmes reluisaient sur ses joues rougies par l'irritation due au sel.  
  
-Non, non, ce n'est rien. Et vous?  
  
L'inconnu lui offrit l'une de ses mains pour l'aider à se relever. Elle l'accepta sans hésitation. À son contact, Hermione fut parcouru d'un frisson. Le contact de la main de l'étranger lui procurait une chaleur que seul Harry pouvait faire. Son cœur devint chaud, contrairement à depuis ces trois derniers mois où elle avait toujours froid, même durant les plus chaudes journées de l'été.  
« C'est étrange... » pensa-t-elle.  
« Il ne peut tout de même pas être revenu...  
  
Hermione sourit à l'étranger, un sourire de gratitude dont elle en était fière. Celui-ci répondit par un sourire qui lui rappelait Harry... Ses genoux faiblirent à cette vue. Elle recommença à pleurer.  
  
-H...Harry? Est-ce bien toi?-  
  
-Shh... Tout va bien maintenant.  
  
-C'est vraiment toi? L'étranger (...) retira ses lunettes. Su moment où elle vit ses yeux, elle plongea dans une mer d'émeraude. Ce vert qui lui avait fait, il y a trois mois de cela, paraître tous les verts sans intérêts, bien que c'était sa couleur favorite.  
  
-Harry! Hermione pleura de plus belle.  
  
-Shh Hermione... Je suis là maintenant.  
  
-Pourquoi es-tu parti? Pourquoi n'es-tu pas revenu?  
  
-Je croyais que ce serait dangereux pour Ron et toi d'être avec moi... Mais je n'aurais jamais cru... Non, laisse tomber... Toi, qu'est-ce qui ne vas pas?  
  
-Je croyais avoir perdu mon meilleur ami (le mot lui fit un pincement au cœur, mais ce n'était pas le temps. Pas tout de suite, du moins), est-ce assez?  
  
-Hermione, regarde moi... Hermione ne pouvait pas. Elle savait qu'il découvrirait, de toute façon. Elle le regarda dans les yeux, et lui dit, en s'effondrant :  
  
-Mes parents sont morts... Harry s'agenouilla près d'elle, la prit délicatement et la posa sur contre lui. Comme lorsqu'ils étaient à Poudlard, Hermione commença à pleurer dans la poitrine de son meilleur ami pendant qu'il lui disait des mots réconfortants, pour calmer la tempête dans son cœur. Seul lui le pouvait. Au bout d'un moment, Harry lui demanda une question qui lui paraissait anodine.  
  
-Est-ce que Ron et toi avez eu autant de peine après mon départ?  
  
-Au début, Ron oui, surtout lorsque Dumbledore nous à annoncé ta « mort ».  
  
-Il a vraiment fait ça?  
  
-Oui, mais Ron c'en ai remit assez rapidement. Tandis que moi...-  
  
-J'espère que ce n'es pas moi qui t'as mit dans cet état...  
  
-Eh bien à vrai dire... Je... non dit-elle, incertaine  
  
-Hermione, tu sais que tu peux tout me dire. N'est-ce pas?  
  
-D'accord...

* * *

AAAAAAhHhH! Fin de ce chapitre! Bon voilà... contents maintenant?? (non laissez moi deviner... trop court... bon... il ne faut quand même pas être trop exigeant... Bientôt les chapitres seront plus long... )Lol. IL EST REVENU!!!!! (j'imagine certains d'entre vous danser devant l'écran de votre ordinateur... je VOIS TOUT!!! Mmmmwuaaaaahahahahah!!!! Je suis diabolique!) Encore et toujours du suspense... et c'est pas fini! Hermione réussira t- elle à se dévoiler? Va t-elle tout simplement s'éclipser? Seul la suite vous le dira! (ça ne vous rappelle pas certaines téléséries? ) Maintenant j'attends vos commentaires impatiemment (lol) et je me mets en séance de tapage dès que mon horaire me le permet! (c'est à dire après l'exam de physique, de maths, de français, de chimie... xX ...nonon peut être un tout petit minuscule trou d'horaire en quelque part d'ici la prochaine semaine... Ça reste à voir...) Vers le chemin du chapitre neuf... À bientôt!! 


	9. chapitre neuf

Me revoilà de retour pour un autre chapitre de ce fic! Hihi! Je suis vraiment contente que plusieurs d'entre vous continuent à me soutenir moralement dans la rédaction de l'histoire, du chapitre un à maintenant, et j'espère que vous aimez autant la suite que le commencement!  
  
Bon, bla bla routinier, (oh non,. Je pense que j'ai oublier de le faire lors des derniers chapitres... AAARRRRRGGGGGGHHHHHHHHH!!!! JE M'EXCUSE!!!!! JE SUIS COUPABLE!!) vérification instantanée NNNNOOONNNNNN !!!!!! JE –ahem- dois me reprendre pour les deux derniers chapitres... AUCUNS personnages (sauf le hibou) ne m'appartiennent. Maintenant, je dois faire une excuse solonelle à J.K Rowling pour ce détail (Plus qu'un détail) omis lors de ces derniers chapitre. Désolée...  
  
Conscience libérée... maintenant, place à l'histoire et trêve de bavardage...

_**Remember me...**_

Chapitre neuf  
  
Hermione prit une grande inspiration. Elle ne pouvait pas cacher à Harry plus longtemps le fait qu'elle l'aime. Elle ferma les yeux et médita quelques moments sur la façon qui serait le mieux. Elle n'en aura pas le courage.  
  
-Minny, ce ne doit pas être si terrible... Harry lui adressa un sourire qui la fit foudre. Elle devait y aller.  
  
-Harry... C'est que... soupir Non, je ne peux pas...  
  
-Hermione...  
  
-Eh bien, je... (grande respiration)... j'ai compris lors de ton absence ce que je ressens vraiment pour toi... C'est trois mois furent trop horrible... Harry, je t'. je t'aime  
  
-Moi aussi, je t'aime, tu es ma meilleure amie après tout...  
  
Hermione fut prise de désespoir. Il ne la comprenait pas cette fois-ci. Il ne l'aimait pas d'une autre façon, celle qui fait battre son cœur et l'a tant abattue ces derniers temps.  
  
-Non, ce n'est pas... Dit-elle en commençant à pleurer. Harry commença à s'inquiéter sur ce qui pourrait suivre.  
  
-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Hermione? Dit-il d'un ton qui se voulait le plus protecteur et rassurant possible, tout en restant doux.  
  
-Ce n'est pas en tant que meilleur ami. Je t'aime d'une autre façon. De celle de... Elle ne pouvait le dire. De toute façon, elle n'eut pas à le dire.  
  
-Tu m'aimes vraiment?  
  
Il avait enfin comprit. Il restait là, défait, déboussolé, ses yeux d'émeraudes livrant un message de choc. Hermione comprit qu'il ne ressentait pas la même chose. Elle fit ce que son esprit lui dicta qui lui semblait logique, courir. Courir et ne jamais se retourner. Elle venait de détruire l'amitié les unissant autrefois. Il ne la pardonnera jamais. Elle se mit à courir, ignorant toutes paroles dites à son égard.  
  
-Hermione, att- dit Harry, désespéré. Il ne s'attendait pas du tout à cela. Avoir su... Il partit à courir après elle.  
  
Hermione savait que Harry la pourchassait. Elle allait le plus vite qu'elle pouvait mais rien à faire, Harry était beaucoup plus rapide et agile qu'elle. Il la rattrapa et lui mit une main sur son épaule. Hermione s'effondra par terre, des larmes inondant son visage. Elle s'attend maintenant au pire. Il ne l'aimait pas et allait tenter de la raisonner. Elle ne veut pas. Ce serait trop dur à avaler. Mais pourtant, aucune porte de secours n'était disponible. Elle ne pouvait que le laisser faire, sans bouger, sans répliquer, qu'importe ce qu'il avait l'intention de lui dire ou lui faire.  
  
Harry s'agenouilla par terre au côté d'Hermione. Il la prit doucement, comme une poupée de porcelaine. Il la laissa tranquillement pleurer dans sa poitrine, lui flattant le dos.  
  
-Hermione,. Est-ce que je peux te parler?  
  
Dit-il d'un ton doux et suave, faisant battre d'avantage son cœur. Elle releva tranquillement sa tête, des larmes roulant sur ses joues. Il encadra l'une de ses mains autour de son menton, et le releva pour la faire regarder dans ses yeux. Il souriait. Hermione ne savais plus quoi penser. Il essuya délicatement de son pouce les larmes perlant les joues de son amie. Il semblait chercher ses mots.  
  
-Hermione, je ne sais pas comment te le dire mais...

* * *

Fin du chapitre neuf!!!!!! Hourra!!! Comme je l'avais déjà dis précédemment, vive les samedis après boulot!!! Free time! Party! Non même pas... je dois me faire esclave du clavier pour vous... snif cruelle vie d'auteure... ah lala... en tout cas...  
  
Bon maintenant je sais que je me répète mais je vois qu'il est nécessaire de répéter... Je SAIS que mes chapitres sont COURTS! S'il vous plait, un peu de pitié... Je regroupe tout par idée et je m'arrange pour avoir une fin intéressante (pour l'auteure bien entendu, je sais que ça vous fait suer les fins qui font attendre (je m'y connais) mais c'est bientôt fini les fins punchées et en PLUS le prochain chapitre est PLUS LONG! (hehe) en tout cas à bientôt! 


	10. chapitre dix

Rebonjours tout mes fidèles lecteurs/lectrices! Me revoilà pour la suite de ... l'histoire.... (-o;) bon... Je voudrais remercier tous mes fantastiques reviewers qui m'ont soutenu (et qui vont encore, n'est ce pas? ) durant cette histoire. Les voici : Pattenrond, hermidark, coccinelle-rouge13, Sainte Haal, f, Lisia, Drakor, sumiré, mci, Mystic, Laika la Louve, Link 9, Mary-Lune, jaiperduelammoire, Cynthia1, Marie-Eve, missouistiti, watery136, hadler, galadriel, La belle au bois dormant, Sophia, Hermione300, soccer411, gaelle griffondor, raziel, loumiolla, Izabel, kathleen l'elfe, lucy kinkirk, lolli.  
  
Je tiens à remercier plus précisément et largement mes reviewers assidus : sumiré, hermidark, Lisia, Laika la Louve et watery136 ayant reviewer à presque tous mes chapitres... Merci beaucoup pour vos encouragements!   
  
Maintenant, aucun de ces personnages sauf Espéranza ne m'appartient, mais le complot est à moi Muuuaaaaaahahhaahhahaha!!!!!!!!!  
  
Bonne lecture!  
  
CrAzY Pigwidgeon

_**Remember me...**_

Chapitre dix  
  
Hermione attendait avec impatience les prochains mots de son ami. Il semblait hésiter, ne sachant pas trop si il devait le dire ou non. Hermione s'attendait au pire  
  
-Je ... Je ressens la même chose que toi. Finit-il par dire, l'évitant du regard, à un débit rapide.  
  
Le coeur d'Hermione fit un tour. Harry l'aime vraiment? Cette déclaration, bien qu'elle ne fut pas aussi claire, était tout pour elle. Sans le savoir, de nouvelles larmes roulèrent sur ses joues.  
  
-Hermione!  
  
Harry semblait être terrifié. Terrifié qu'Hermione ne l'aimait plus, suite à toutes les douleurs qu'elle avait pu souffrir. Si seulement il avait su... Il serait revenu bien avant, juste pour elle, la seule à vraiment s'inquiéter pour lui.  
  
-Hermione, je suis désolé... Je n'aurais jamais dû te laisser. Je-  
  
-Harry, ce n'est pas ça... Tu es enfin revenu à moi...  
  
Un sourire éclairait son visage, pour l'une des première fois depuis trois mois. Ses yeux chocolat pétillaient par la joie éclatant dans son cœur. Harry ne put rien faire sauf sourire lui aussi, LE sourire pouvant faire fondre le cœur de plusieurs...  
  
-Tu m'as tellement manqué, Hermione... Je crois que si je ne t'aurais pas rencontré, je n'aurais jamais pu vaincre Voldemort.  
  
Hermione n'avait jamais entendu de paroles aussi douces et tendres, pas même dans les films les plus romantiques. Elle ne connaissait pas Harry sous cet angle doux. Du moins pas aussi doux. Elle l'entraîna dans une étreinte, dont il répondit.  
  
-Toi aussi tu m'as tellement manqué... Je n'aurais jamais cru t'aimer avant, mais ta disparition m'a tellement fait mal...  
  
-Ne t'inquiètes pas, je ne partirai plus... du moins pas aussi longtemps... c'est promit. Dit-il en intensifiant l'étreinte. Hermione aurait voulu que cette étreinte soit éternelle. Elle se sentait si en sécurité dans ses bras... Mais tout à coup, elle comprit que quelque chose clochait...  
  
-Tu vas repartir? Sa voix camouflait très mal sa panique  
  
-Oui, mais pas très longtemps. Une semaine, tout au plus...  
  
-Harry, j'ai trop peur que tu ne me reviennes pas...  
  
-Ne t'inquiètes pas...  
  
Tout à coup, il desserra son étreinte et émit un son strident. Un Grand duc vint et se posa sur le bras de Harry.  
  
-Tiens, prends la. Elle s'appelle Espérenza. Je l'ai nommée en espérant te revoir un jour, et que je puisse ce jour t'avouer le sentiment qui me rongeait le cœur.  
  
Le hibou passa au bras d'Hermione, au regard approbateur de son maître. Ce hibou lui rappelait quelque chose... () Bien sûr! C'était le hibou ayant cogner à la fenêtre le jour avant l'annonce de la mort de ses parents...  
  
-Comme ça, c'est toi qui l'as envoyée à moi?  
  
-Je savais pour le décès de tes parents. Je me suis dis qu'il serait mieux que je t'envois Espéranza pour te consoler un peu, avant que je puisse enfin te voir... Ma bouée de sauvetage... Elle est revenue des abîmes, des profondeurs de l'océan pour revenir à moi, juste à temps. Harry est trop bon pour moi. Il est toujours là pour moi, même quand je ne m'en rends pas compte...  
  
-Merci Harry...  
  
-De rien!  
  
dit-il, ses yeux pétillant de malice. Pétillants jusqu'à temps que ces yeux d'émeraude rencontrent ceux chocolat. Son expression s'adoucit. Hermione se sentit fondre, une fois de plus.  
  
-Comment ai-je pu ne pas m'en rendre compte avant... Il s'approcha doucement d'elle, ne voulant rien brusquer. Harry déposant sur les lèvres de la jeune fille ayant fait battre son coeur plusieurs fois un chaste baiser.  
  
Hermione se sentait au paradis. Dire que une heure plus tôt, elle ne pensait qu'à se tuer. C'est Harry qui la remit sur Terre.  
  
-Je dois maintenant y aller. Quoi qu'il advienne, je serai toujours là pour toi. Si quoique ce soit t'arrive, envoie moi Espéranza, elle saura où me trouver. Sue ce, il l'embrassa une dernière fois, avant de disparaître.  
  
Cette fois-ci, Hermione ne pleura pas. Elle savait qu'Harry reviendra à elle, qu'importe la situation. Elle pourra être en contact avec lui. Elle savait qu'elle ne serait plus jamais seule.  
  
-Harry, saches que je t'attendrai toujours, rien ne changera désormais entre nous...  
  
À ces mots, un papier apparut par terre. Hermione le prit.  
« Hermione, saches que chacune de mes pensées volent vers toi. Tu  
n'es peut-être pas avec moi, mais tu occuperas toujours une place  
importante dan mon cœur. Je t'aime.  
Harry »  
  
C'était comme si c'était Noël. C'était la plus belle chose de sa vie. Harry l'aimait, et reviendra vite auprès d'elle.  
  
-Non, rien ne changera jamais, Harry...  
  
fin   
  
°°°

* * *

HIHHIHI!! Délire total... ET? Pas trop pire? (pas de tomates, PAS DE TOMATES!) AAAH!!!! Auteure débile sans but que je suis... oui je sais... pas besoin de ma le dire, c'est pathétique... snif... en tout cas... voilà... et en plus... PAS DE FIN BIZARE OU COUPÉE!!!! (je vous vois sauter au plafond, super joyeux... plus d'Attente! Yippi! ) Bon maintenant passons au chose sérieuse... Ici, je vous demande votre collaboration... Puisque cette histoire est terminée et que (j'espère) vous voulez que je continue ma carrière pathétique d'auteure... trois alternatives : histoires anglaises que j'ai lu et vraiment apprécier traduite sous l'acceptation de l'auteur(e) en question (pas de plagiat!) toujours de H/H  
(ce qui m'intéresse le plus alors ça devrait être ça...  
lol) une autre histoire de mon cru une suite de Remember me... () les trois en même temps? (mais là ... en tout cas sans commentaires) Je vous laisse le choix et veillez me parvenir vos commentaires (par reviews ou e-mail, je continue à regarder les reviews que vous m'avez si merveilleusement composées! (en plus de ceux de ce chapitre...)) et je vais me plier. Juste une chose, le délais risque d'être plus long parce que j'aurais de la rédaction en plus...  
  
À bientôt!   
  
CrAzY Pigwidgeon en mini congé o-o  
U 


	11. chapitre onze

Bonjour à tout le monde!! Je vous donne, en ce jour de l'An, un nouveau chapitre, une séquelle de ma première (et seule) histoire de mon cru, vu le succès qu'elle a semblé avoir auprès de vous (et ne me faite pas regretter mon choix. . . ) Je voudrais remercier tous mes reviewers du dernier chapitre, dont la plupart voulaient une suite que voilà. Je vous rappelle que les personnages, sauf Espéranza, ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont à JK Rowling. J'espère que vous allez autant apprécier le début de la suite que l'histoire elle-même! Bonne lecture!  
  
CrAzY Pigwidgeon

_**Remember me...**_

Chapitre onze  
  
« Trois mois se sont écoulés depuis la mort de mes parents. Je restais là, regardant dans le vide et flattant d'une manière absente le plumage d'Espéranza. Depuis que j'ai rencontré Harry, le cœur embaumé, j'ai envoyé à tous mes anciens amis de Poudlard une lettre, m'excusant de mon absence. Je crois qu'Espéranza eu besoin d'un mois de repos depuis ce jour. Malheureusement, Harry n'était toujours pas de retour. Quelques fois, je trouvais des morceaux de parchemin traînant ici et là, griffonnés à la hâte par Harry, prônant son retour un peu retardé, mais qu'il pense toujours à moi malgré la distance qui nous sépare. J'ai confiance en lui. Je lui donnerais ma vie s'il le fallait et je suis sure qu'il tiendra sa promesse jusqu'au bout.  
  
Un « toc » assourdissant provenant de ma fenêtre me tira de mes rêveries. J'allai à ma fenêtre pour regarder l'origine de ce tintamarre.  
  
Le paysage que m'offrait la nature de ma fenêtre était hors prix. C'était l'aube. Le ciel prenait des teintes rosé et doré. On voyait, au loin, les étoiles brillant d'une lueur incertaine à cet heure. Un léger tapis de neige recouvrait le parterre. Une lueur argenté provenait de cette neige, comme des milliers de petites étoiles scintillantes. Une légère brise souleva un filet de cette poudre scintillante, me chatouillant légèrement le visage par sa fraîcheur. Mon cœur était léger, libéré de toutes ces douleurs. Parfois, je me demande si le temps reflèterait mon état d'esprit. J'en doute fort. Cette idée amena à mon visage un sourire rayonnant, jusqu'à ce que je vois une boule de neige se diriger vers moi.  
  
Prise de panique, n'ayant vu personne qui aurait pu me lancer un tel missile, je me jetai à plat ventre sur le sol de ma chambre. La boule de neige, bizarrement, tomba dans le creux de mon dos, hululant joyeusement.  
  
Quelque chose ne fonctionne pas. . . Les boules de neige ne saute pas sur le dos des gens en piaillant gaiement... Coquecigrue! Je vois que Ron ne lui a toujours pas appris que les fenêtres ne s'ouvrent pas seules, et que seul les fantômes pouvaient les franchir, ce qui n'est pas encore le cas. . . Je me suis empressée de détacher la lettre de la patte de cette boule de plumes. Une écriture désordonnée m'indiqua que c'était de la part de Ron.  
  
L'écriture fut plus illisible que jamais. Ron était d'une telle joie d'avoir de mes nouvelles qu'il en oublia de soigner son écriture, comme je lui ai appris il y a de cela quelques années. La lettre m'indiquait clairement ses regrets. Je me sens un peu mal de l'avoir autant inquiété. . . Je sais qu'il m'avait profondément blessée mais quand même. Il disait aussi au travers de cette missive que Mme Weasley (Molly, comme elle m'avait gentiment reproché) m'invitait à les rejoindre pour le temps des fête. Un nota bene de la part de celle-ci indiquait aussi que mon cher meilleur ami et sa sœur Ginny avaient bien pu déclencher une alarme, tant qu'ils criaient leur joie. Je trouve ceci un peu ironique, voir mon meilleur ami sauter de haut en bas, mais qu'importe, il me fait chaud au cœur qu'ils acceptent de me revoir avec autant d'enthousiasme même après ce que j'ai pu leur faire en temps de grief.  
  
C'est décider. Étant seule en ces temps de fêtes, j'irai au Terrier renouer mes liens et reprendre le temps perdu avec mon meilleur ami. J'aimerais bien qu'Harry soit de retour. Ron n'en reviendrait pas. Je crois que l'une des premières choses à faire lors de son retour set de rendre visite aux Weasley. . . »  
  
Sur ce, Hermione se prépara à partir et apparu au Terrier, dans la salle à manger, où tous les Weasley m'accueilli dans des exclamations de joie et une tempêtes d'étreintes.  
  
: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
::::::::::

* * *

Et? Je suis retourner à des chapitres courts, oui je sais, mais pardonner moi, c'était un court chapitre ou rien... Je n'avais pas vraiment le temps ce matin (je dois me préparer pour cet après-midi), mais je me suis dis que je devais le faire pour vous, cher lecteur, puisque une bonne majorité voulait une suite à cette histoire, et que c'est jour de fête. . .  
  
J'ai une bonne idée pour le reste de l'histoire, il me suffit d'avoir un peu d'inspiration et voilà (pour pouvoir écrire de belles tournures de phrases et de belles métaphores. . . )  
  
Je vous souhaite Bonne année 2004, avec tout ce que vous désirez, et j'espère pouvoir vous pondre un nouveau chapitre d'ici la fin de mes vacances!  
  
N'oubliez pas les reviews, svp...   
  
CrAzY Pigwidgeon 


	12. chapitre douze

Bonjours à tous les lecteurs! Je suis de retour! (entre deux examens super difficiles, mais en tout cas...) Après une absence de 2 (ou 3 ?) semaines, voilà une suite beaucoup plus longue que la précédente (il faut dire que j'étais en gros « boost » d'inspiration hier...) Bref, voilà le fruit de mon travail. Je tiens à vous dire... oui je sais qu'on est plus près de Noël, mais puisque ma super idée était par rapport à ce temps, je n'ai pas le choix... désolée... Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils appartiennent à la merveilleuse JK Rowling La chanson utilisée (et oui, un chapitre « songfic »! Ça faisait longtemps que je voulais en faire un) appartient à John Lenon (en anglais, mais je l'ai traduite à peu près pour vous aidez à comprendre... ) Je suis sûre que vous la connaissez tous!  
  
Et dernière chose avant votre lecture (et oui). Je dédie particulièrement ce chapitre à Lisia et sumiré, mes deux plus présents et précieux reviewers (aucune jalousie ici, vous n'aviez qu'à reviewer le dernier que j'ai écrit qu'ils (ou elles?) seuls (es) on reviewer( c'est vrai, merci aussi à Fumsek2, nouveau reviewer(de ce chapitre)! Merci beaucoup!)). Merci de votre soutient!  
  
Et bien voilà... Bonne lecture!  
  
CrAzY Pigwidgeon

_**Remember me...**_

Chapitre douze  
  
« Le temps passé chez les Weasley, jusqu'à maintenant, ne fut que bénéfique. Ron était fou de joie à l'idée de m'avoir à nouveau à ses côtées comme meilleure amie et complice. Plusieurs fois, il me demanda la cause de ce si abrupte changement. . . Je ne faisais que sourire intérieurement, en persistant que j'avais eu tord et je m'en étais rendue compte, finalement (ce qui n'était pas totalement faux).  
  
- Hermione Granger, première de classe, avoue enfin qu'elle a tord! C'est une première! Quelqu'un, il me faut un calendrier!  
  
De partout, de la part des membres de la famille Weasley, des calendriers voltigèrent dans la salle à manger merveilleusement décorée par Mme Weasley pour l'occasion. Ron, un sourire malveillant au visage, en saisit un et attira une plume et un encrier. Étant plus rapide que lui (une véritable tortue face à Harry), je saisie la plume tout en lui donnant un léger coup dans les côtes.  
  
- Ron, , ce que tu peux être imbécile parfois. . .  
  
- Mon plaisir, gente demoiselle, que de vous distraire ajouta-t-il, un ridicule rictus prenant place sur son faciès.  
  
- Décidément. . .  
  
-----------  
  
La nuit venait de tomber au Terrier. Un grand feu ronronnait dans la cheminée. La lumière provenant du feus projetait sur les guirlandes scintillants de mille feux. Tous les Weasley étaient présents, y compris les « additions » de la famille; chacune des têtes flamboyante avait auprès d'eux l'amour de leur vie, y compris Ron, avec Lavande. Je sentais un léger vide, souhaitant la compagnie d'Harry en ce moment, mais j'étais tout de même heureuse d'être là, en compagnie de ma « famille ».  
  
Les douze coup de minuit sonnèrent. Il était maintenant Noël. Mon plus beau cadeau serait qu'Harry revienne à moi en ce jour de fête, mais je me compte déjà chanceuse d'avoir cette deuxième famille, me réintégrant aussi facilement, même malgré mon erreur précédente. Lorsque Ron se frayait un chemin vers moi à travers une nuée de roux, une chose innatendue arriva... Une chanson de Noël débuta.  
  
And so this is Christmas (alors c'est Noël)  
  
And what have we done (et ce que nous avons fait)  
  
Another year over (une autre année terminée)  
  
And a new one just begun (et une autre vient de débuter)  
  
Tous les Weasley stoppèrent, se regardant d'un air ébahis. J'écoutai donc la musique plus attentivement, tentant de découvrir l'origine de cet imprévu. Il me semblait connaître cette chanson.  
  
And so this is Christmas (alors c'est Noël)  
  
I hope you have fun (j'espère que vous avez du plaisir)  
  
The near and the dear one (les proches et les êtres chers)  
  
The old and the young (les ages et les jeunes)  
  
- Mais c'est une chanson moldue! Je ne pouvais m'empêcherde le dire à voix haute. Je me demande vraiment d'où vient-elle.  
  
-Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que cette ... chose? Demanda Ron d'un air niais.  
  
- Oh Ron, nous devons nous amuser . . . à ce que dit cet air. . . alors arrêtes tes questions gâcheuses d'ambiance. . .  
  
À ces mots, Ginny lui lança un oreiller, mais malencontreusement pour Ron et son entourage, celle-ci abritait une araignée.  
  
- AAAAAAAAARRRRRRRGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHH!!!  
  
Le chaos devint insupportable : des cris persistants et stridents de Ron, suivis de hurlements dû aux gens dont les tympans furent ébranlés par les cris de Ron.  
  
-Ronald Weasley, ÇA SUFFIT! cria Mme Weasley. CE N'EST QU'UNE INOFENSIVE ARAIGNÉE!  
  
- Enlever cette chose de MOI!  
  
Malgré le vacarme, la musique, voulant à tout prix prendre le dessus, haussa à un niveau auquel même Ron discernait les moindres mots. J'en avais un léger mal de tête. Peut importe de qui vient la chanson, il tenait à faire entendre son message.  
  
A very merry Christmas (un gros joyeux Noël)  
  
And a happy New Year (et bonne année)  
  
Let's hope it's a good one (espérons que c'en soit une bonne)  
  
Without any fear (Sans peurs)  
  
La dernière phrase fut légèrement plus prononcée. Ron arrêta net son boucan, suivi de Molly. Il regarda l'araignée, la prit par l'une de ses pattes (non sans dégoût) et la jeta dehors, par la fenêtre pas très loin de là. Il me surprit réellement. Maintenant, tous les gens présents regardèrent Fred et Georges.  
  
- Eum. . . c'est que ce n'est pas nous. . . Mme Weasley les regarda d'un regard perçant.  
  
- D'accord. . . Nous avons mis des bonbons potirons amplificateur de voix dans la soupe à Ron, mais rien de plus, je te le jure. . . Georges annonça, recevant un coup derrière la tête de la part de sa compagne, qui n'était pas très loin du cadet masculin de la famille au moment de son éclat.  
  
- Aïe!  
  
- Tu l'as bien mériter!  
  
Tout à coup, Ron prit une teinte rouge, parsemée de points jaunes.  
  
- Ah. . . j'oubliais le bonbon arc-en-ciel. . . dit Georges, maintenant sujet de plusieurs jurons et cris de rage par Mme Weasley et Ron.  
  
And so happy Christmas (alors joyeux Noël)  
  
For black and for white (pour les blancs et les noirs)  
  
For yellow and red ones (pour les jaunes et les rouges)  
  
Let's stop all the fight (arrêtons tous les combats)  
  
Sur ce, tous les cris de « guerre » de Ron et Molly arrêtèrent. Qu'importe celui qui a mit cet air est vraiment doué dans le minutage. . . Pour une fois, tandis que Ron retrouvait sa couleur normale, le silence tomba et tous les gens présents au salon écoutèrent attentivement ce qui venait.  
  
And so this is Christmas (alors c'est Noël)  
  
War is over. . . (la guerre est terminée. . .)  
  
For weak and for strong (pour les forts et les faibles)  
  
. . . if you want it (. . . si tu le veux)  
  
For rich and for poor one (pour les riches et les pauvres)  
  
War is over . . . (la guerre est terminée. . . )  
  
The freedom so young (La liberté si jeune)  
  
. . . Now (. . . Maintenant)  
  
M. Weasley se leva d'un coup, une lueur brillante dans les yeux.  
  
- C'est si vrai! Notre premier Noël sans Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas- prononcer-le-nom! Je dois absolment avoir le nom du sorcier ayant composer cette chanson!  
  
J'éclata de rire. Arthur me regarda d'un air inquiet, ce demandant ce qui peut bien avoir de si drôle.  
  
-Ehm. . . Hermione, puis-je savoir ce que papa a dit de si drôle, pour que je puisse rire avec toi? M. Weasley lança un regard assassin à Ron, ce qui était plutôt rare de sa part.  
  
- Bien. . . c'est que. . . c'est une. . . c'est une. . . c'est une chanson. . . moldue! J'éclata de nouveau dans une secousse de rire incontrôlable.  
  
- Ces moldus, ils m'impressionneront toujours autant. . . dit Arthur d'un air rêveur, mais bien vite ramener sur Terre par Molly.  
  
A very merry Christmas  
  
And a happy New Year  
  
Let's hope it's a good one  
  
Without any fear  
  
War is over- if you want it  
  
Tous les Weasley se rassemblèrent, coude contre coude. Je tentai de m'en sortir, mais Ron agrippa mon bras avant que je puisse aller plus loin. C'est à croire que je découvrirai jamais l'auteur d'autant d'émois. Tous les membre de l'agroupement se mirent à chanter les dernières phrases, d'une voix discordante.  
  
War is over- now  
  
War is over- if you want it  
  
War is over- now  
  
("if you want it" par les Weasley)  
  
Tout à coup, un papier se matérialisa par terre. Je le pris. « Joyeux Noël à tous! J'espère que vous avez apprécier. . . Amitiés, Un inconnu qui tient à vous »  
  
Je cru reconnaître l'écriture, mais je ne pouvais le croire. À en voir le visage que faisait mon meilleur ami, il semblait aussi ébahis (sinon plus). Il était là, les yeux rivés sur le morceau de parchemin, la bouche légèrement ouverte. Avant que quiconque ne puisse poser la moindre question, Ron avait filer vers la porte et sortit à l'extérieur, alors qu'un fin voile de flocons l'entourait. Je ne pouvais le voir, mais soudain je l'entendis. . .  
  
-AAAAAAAAAA . . . silence   
  
Que pouvait-il se passer? Mon cœur battait à la chamade. Je ne pouvais penser clairement. Et si il était mort? Si celui que nous croyons disparu était une fois de plus revenu. . . Qu'adviendrait-il de tous ceux que j'aime? Je ne pourrai le supporter. . . Pas une deuxième fois. . .

* * *

Cliffhanger! Hehe... Je suis de retour, et en force! Je crois que c'est vraiment le plus long chapitre que j'ai écrit dans toute mon existence (de cette histoire ) environ trois fois plus long... J'espère que vous êtes contents... (et je déteste la mise en page que fanfiction a fait du chapitre...)  
  
J'ai quelque chose à dire par contre sur une note beaucoup moins joyeuse. Je trouve qu'il est un peu anormal que d'avoir 2 personnes seulement qui tiennent à ce que je continue cette histoire. Si vous ne voulez pas la suite, et bien vous n'avez qu'à me le dire... Je vais l'arrêter tout simplement et retirer les deux derniers chapitres...  
  
En tout cas, j'espère que je dis ceci pour rien et que vous allez m'envoyer tous plein de reviews Bonne chance à vous! CrAzY Pigwidgeon 


	13. chapitre treize

Bonjour à tous! sigh enfin un autre chapitre! J'étais pour ainsi dire noyer de travaux scolaire ces derniers temps, en plus des préparations pour ma fête, et ... bref, VIVE LA SEMAINE DE RELÂCHE! Hehe Bon maintenant, je sais que ça m'a pris relativement du temps, mais si vous reviewez rapidement, et bien vous allez avoir la suite aussi rapidement. Génial, non? Trêve de bavardage... les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils appartiennent à JK Rowling. Seul l'histoire m'appartient! Ah oui, et l'histoire de ce chapitre est relativement difficile à comprendre ... bonne chance!  
  
CrAzY Pigwidgeon

_**Remember me. . .**_

Chapitre treize  
  
Figée de terreur, Hermione restait là. Un écrasant silence régnait. Seul les pas pressés des Weasley emplissaient la petite pièce. Hermione leur ordonna de rester où ils étaient, leur disant d'une voix qui se voulait rassurante que tout allait bien. Heureusement pour elle, ils la crurent et le silence fut remplacé par un joyeux bourdonnement, accompagnés par de faibles crépitements. Mais Hermione ne les entendait pas. Elle ne pouvait pas le croire. Ici, en ce jour de fête. C'était trop irréel pour être vrai. Elle devait tout simplement rêver, et espérer qu'à son réveil, tout serait comme avant. Un long rêve qui terminerait son calvaire.  
  
« Mon dieu, dites moi que je rêve. . . »  
  
« Je restais là, incapable d'accomplir le moindre geste. Je savais que c'était stupide, que je me devais de venir en aide à Ron, en espérant que celui-ci fut toujours là. D'un geste fébrile et maladroit, je me mis à la quête de ma baguette magique. L'anxiété me gagnait peu à peu. Elle n'était pas là. Je l'avais omis dans ma malle, à l'étage. Tout d'un coup, mon esprit se déclancha; je me mis à courir à toute vitesse vers l'étage au- dessus. J'entendis les Weasley m'interpeller de manière inquisitrice, mais je n'y prêtai aucune importance. Je devais reprendre possession de ma baguette, et vite.  
  
Je montai en trombe les escaliers menant à la chambre de Ginny, où je logeais temporairement. Au moment où j'allais ouvrir la porte de la chambre, je fonçais littéralement sur une tête flamboyante confuse. Lançant une excuse rapidement au-dessus de mon épaule. Je commençai à lancer de façon désordonnée tout le contenu de mes bagages, jusqu'à ce que j'atteigne le fond. Elle n'y était plus. Ma baguette magique avait disparue.  
  
Tout à coup, sans n'avoir rien mentionner, un halo de lumière ainsi que de petites étincelles rouges et bleues surgirent à ma droite. Ginny se tenait là, tenant avec précaution un long objet de bois; l'objet de ma recherche. En la remerciant brièvement, je me précipitai vers la porte, que j'avais laissée ouverte auparavant. Mais juste avant de franchir le cadrage menant à la cuisine, je sentis une main se déposer sur mon épaule et l'agrippant fermement.  
  
-Hermione, que ce passe-t-il? Qu'est-ce qui te prends?  
  
-Je n'ai pas le temps. Restes où tu es et laisses moi partir.  
  
-Et tu crois vraiment que je vais te laisser . . .  
  
J'ai fait quelque chose que je n'aurais peut-être pas faire; j'ai pétrifié Ginny. Mais je n'avais pas le choix. Je devais sauver son frère après tout.  
  
Je me dirigeai à toute vitesse vers le jardin de la famille Weasley. Je figeai, pour une deuxième fois. Un froid insaisissable me pénétra. Le vent, charriant une légère traînée de poudre scintillante me gifla au visage. Au dessus de moi, une masse impressionnante de nuages pourpres et acier se menait à une lutte effrénée, masquant totalement la lune. Je ne pouvais voir Ron. Mais Il était là. Enveloppé dans une cape, il me regardait de ses yeux étincelants. Je fus parcouru d'un frisson. Me ramenant peu à peu à mes sens, je pris ma baguette magique et la pointa directement sur son cœur. D'une voix cachant mal mon effroi, je lui demandai  
  
-Qu'as-tu fais de mon meilleur ami, où est-il?  
  
Il resta là, silencieux, me contemplant.  
  
-Allez, répondez!  
  
Il fit un mouvement. Je le désarmai et hurla de plus belle.  
  
-Qu'avez-vous fait de lui!  
  
-Tu ne connais pas mon nom, n'est-ce pas?  
  
Je ne tenais plus. Je ne pouvais rester là, sans bouger.  
  
-Que faites-vous ici, Voldemort!  
  
Ma propre audace me fit froid dans le dos. Mon hurlement se répercutait en un déchirant écho. Je me précipitai vers lui, en espérant lui faire le plus mal que je pouvais. »  
  
L'homme restait là, ébahis. Tout à coup, la guerre des nuages laissa enfin place à la lune. Un vaporeux halo éclaira le visage de l'homme. Hermione s'arrêta net, contemplant avec horreur le visage de cet homme à quelques centimètres seulement d'elle.

* * *

Taddaa! Et oui, un autre cliffhanger! Il fallait que je remette un peu de drame dans mon histoire... ahem Alors, comme je l'ai dit précédemment, je vais pouvoir updater dans deux jours si jamais le nombre est satisfaisant, mais cette fois-ci, je ne dis rien sur le nombre, parce que je ne veux plus avoir recours aux notes... Bref, j'espère que vous aimez toujours l'histoire... Je fais de mon mieux pour garder ma lignée!  
  
Merci à tous les reviewers du derniers chapitres, je vous en suis très reconnaissante! Ça me fait vraiment plaisirs que vous appréciez! À bientôt, je l'espère! Pigwidgeon, naufragée d'une montagne de devoirs. 


	14. chapitre quatorze

Bonjours à tous! Me voici enfin pour un autre chapitre de cette histoire! J'ai enfin eu un petit trou en même temps que de l'inspiration! (Ça devient de plus en plus dur pour moi d'updater ces temps-ci) Alors je tiens à remercier tous les reviewers qui continuent de lire cette histoire, même si parfois je la fais traîner longtemps avant de pouvoir y mettre une suite, et j'espère que vous aimez toujours! Et que vous allez mieux comprendre l'autre chapitre grâce à celui-ci... ;) Alors je vais arrêter mon blabla (plus d'inspiration Xx) Rappel : les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, sauf le hibou, qui n'est malheureusement pas là pour le moment (elle est partie chasser, désolée), ils appartiennent à JK Rowling... qui n'est pas moi... soupir Bon alors j'arrête pour de vrai, et bonne lecture!  
  
CrAzY Pigwidgeon

_**Remember me...**_

  
  
Chapitre quatorze  
  
Hermione ne pouvait plus bouger. Ses pieds lui refusaient obstinément de quitter le tapis de neige auquel ils étaient soudés. Au loin, le bruit de l'approche des Weasley s'intensifiait, dû aux hurlements de la jeune femme. Hermione se contentait d'observer les moindres mouvements de l'homme devant elle, qui achèvera sûrement sa vie d'une manière ou d'une autre.  
  
L'homme retira de sa poche un fin morceau de bois; sa baguette. Il la pointa droit vers Hermione, attendant le moment propice pour frapper. Elle restait toujours là, dans l'attente. Son monde venait de tourner, de s'écrouler. Elle se trouva si stupide pour ses actes précédents. Elle regarda de nouveau l'homme, qui semblait réfléchir. Elle ne pouvait déchiffrer une seule émotion de ce visage, qui lui semblait désormais inconnu. Son cœur battait à la chamade. Le vent glacial la pénétrait peu à peu. Elle pourrait toujours utiliser sa baguette magique, mais il ne serait pas très sage dans cette situation d'en faire autant. Elle n'avait qu'un seul choix; s'écrouler.  
  
Avant même de fléchir ses genoux, l'homme lança un sort vers Hermione. Le sort passa directement au-dessus de son épaule, causant le soulèvement de quelques une de ses franges de cheveux, se déposant délicatement sur son visage. Jetant un regard oblique vers l'arrière, elle remarqua que la harde de Weasley restait là, dans l'encadrement de la maison, immobile comme de vulgaires statues. Elle se retourna vers l'homme, tentant de comprendre le pourquoi de ses actes, mais il restait de marbre. Elle n'en pouvait plus. Elle tomba sur le sol cousiné de flocons de neige, priant le ciel que ses souffrances seraient un jour achevées. Le regard légèrement embué, elle regarda à sa droite, où devait normalement être la baguette de l'homme. À cet endroit précis reposait, sur son lit de neige, une rose d'un rouge passion, grêle et secouée par l'attaque si soudaine d'Hermione. Les pétales restaient accrochées, de peine et de misère, comme un être vivant est accroché à la vie, sur la mince tige verte qu'elle avait prit pour une baguette. Cette fois, des larmes saumâtres glissèrent gracieusement le long des joues givrées de la jeune femme. Elle ne pouvait le croire; elle l'avait attaqué, elle l'avait menacé, elle l'avait prit pour son pire ennemi, comme un manque de confiance envers les actes qu'il avait accomplis quelques mois plus tôt. Il ne voudra sûrement plus la voir.  
  
Un léger crépitement, dû à la neige sous ses pas, indiquait à Hermione que celui qu'elle ne pourra plus jamais regarder dans sa vie approchait. Elle ne pouvait le laisser faire, le laisser la faire changer d'idée. Elle devait s'en éloigner et ne plus jamais revenir. Lorsqu'il sembla proche, elle se leva et se mit à courir le plus rapidement que ses jambes pouvaient lui permettre. Elle l'entendait l'interpeller, d'une voix désespérée. Son cœur se brisait en mille morceaux. Elle ne pouvait pas. Elle ne voulait pas le faire souffrir. Elle devait absolument partir.  
  
L'homme restait là, incapable de réagir. Il jura; tout cela était entièrement de sa faute. Il dépétrifia Ron, avant de se mettre à la poursuite de la personne à laquelle il tenait le plus au monde. Il ne la laisserait pas lui glisser entre les doigts, tout comme un fin filet d'eau pure. Le cœur lui débattait douloureusement dans sa poitrine, il s'enfonça dans les ténèbres glaciales de la nuit et de la forêt, où la jeune femme avait prit chemin. Au loin, on entendait l'écho de Ron.  
  
...AAARRRRRRRRYYYY!!!

* * *

Fin chapitre quatorze! Bon, l'histoire devrait en théorie bientôt être terminée, même qu'initialement je la finissais là (avec une autre fin) mais celle là m'a semblé mieux, et de plus, elle est plus longue, pour vous .  
  
Ah oui j'y pense... si vous vous demander le rapport de la fin... allez voir la fin du chapitre douze... C'est comme si Ron avait été interrompt et il continue sa phrase lorsque qu'il est dépétrifié.... Ou quelque chose du genre...   
  
J'espère que vous appréciez toujours l'histoire, après les quatorze chapitres déjà écrits, et que je ne m'empire pas avec le temps... Oo Bon... Alors il ne me reste plus qu'à vous demander gentiment de commenter (reviewer) l'histoire et à la prochaine ! (dès que ma montagne de devoirs et d'examen est gravie (un vrai mont Everest, je vous le jure!)) Pigwidgeon 


	15. chapitre quinze

Bonjour tout le monde! Je trouvais injuste de mettre un nouveau chapitre à mes deux autres histoires et de laisser une fois de plus celle-ci moisir... Alors je me suis forcer les neurones et voilà! Alors même chose que d'habitude, mais pour la dernière fois cette fois-ci... Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, à l'exception d'Espéranza, mais l'histoire si (pas de traduction!) Alors j'arrête le blabla et on se retrouve à la fin !  
  
CrAzY Pigwidgeon

_**Remember me...**_

Chapitre quinze  
  
Hermione, lassée de courir dans les ténèbres glacées, se laissa tomber sur la neige nacrée. Elle laissait librement couler le flot de larmes naissant sur ses frêles joues, les recouvrant légèrement de givre cristallin. Peu importe ce qui advenait désormais, elle se laisserait tranquillement à la dérive jusqu'au jugement dernier. Elle n'avait plus cette lueur d'espoir, cette étoile la guidant même dans les nuits les plus profondes. Elle s'était doucement éteinte, comme son cœur fissurait par cette ultime confrontation. La jeune femme se laissait bercer au gré du vent glacial la percutant sans merci, frissonnant à son contact brutal sur sa peau blanchissante.  
  
Harry cherchait désespérément celle qu'il aimait. Il reniait les gifles effrénées des branches dénudées de leurs feuilles. Il reniait le froid perçant s'attaquant à tous les membres de son corps. Plus rien n'avait d'importance, sauf le retour d'une Hermione saine et sauve. C'est alors que quelque chose attira le regard de ses yeux fatigués. Au loin, contrastant avec l'obscurité lui voilant quelque peu la vu, gisait une personne vêtue de blanc. Une étincelle d'espoir remit feu à sa détermination. Elle était là, étendue sur la neige scintillante par les milliers d'étoiles logeant dans les cieux. Il s'approcha d'elle, et lui posa délicatement une main sur son épaule.  
  
-Vas-t'en, et laisses moi seule.  
  
La voix était dure, glaciale. Ce n'était pas celle de celle qu'il s'attendait retrouver. La jeune femme avait changé depuis leur dernière rencontre. Ce changement éteignit tout espoir le nourrissant, lui maintenant son désir de survie. Une seule chose clochait. Regardant la jeune femme à ses pieds, il la vit légèrement trembler. Ses épaules, à un rythme saccadé, sursautaient presque sans attirer le regard. D'un seul coup, comme un phénix, l'espoir cendré dans l'âme du jeune homme redevint une flamme ardente, que personne ne pourrait jamais étouffée. Afin de ne pas s'épuiser et se blesser inutilement l'âme, il s'approcha d'elle et la prit dans ses bras, afin de la réchauffer dans ce blizzard ténébreux.  
  
Hermione, vaguement consciente de son entourage, engourdie par le froid, prit un certain temps avant de se rendre compte de ce changement de position. Lorsque la chaleur lui rendit son sens du toucher, elle tenta de s'écarter brusquement de l'étreinte.  
  
-Lâches moi...  
  
Sa voix contenait toujours la froideur et la dureté de ses propos précédents, mais était plus chancelante. Harry ne lâcha pas prise. Si elle était bel et bien la même que lors de leur septième année, l'ouragan de son cœur se calmera et il pourra sans craintes lui retirer l'épine logeant dans son cœur.  
  
-... je t'en supplie.  
  
Sa voix n'était plus qu'un sanglot. Jamais durant toutes ces années, l'homme n'avait vu de telles douleurs dans les yeux chocolat de sa meilleure amie, qui le priaient silencieusement de la laisser sortir de son étreinte. Il la laissa délicatement s'en déloger, en la priant toutefois de s'expliquer. Hermione ne pouvait lui refuser, alors elle s'assit dos à lui sur la nappe glacée recouvrant le parterre. Elle entendit Harry murmurer quelque chose d'étrange, et sentit une chaleur l'envahir, la coupant de la merci des vents glaciaux, surchargés de cristaux de neige.  
  
Un intense et pesant silence prit place. Même les vents avaient cessé d'hurler à travers les branches des arbres meurtris par le froid. Harry, d'une voix douce et blessée, brisa l'intolérable silence.  
  
-Pourquoi es-tu partie si subitement? Pourquoi m'as-tu fuit... Je pensais bien faire en revenant vous voir aujourd'hui, le jour de Noël...  
  
-Ce n'est pas ta faute... C'est entièrement la mienne. Je comprendrais parfaitement si tu ne parlerais plus, que tu me détesterais pour ce que je t'ai fait... Pardonne moi!  
  
Harry regarda la silhouette devant lui, qui sanglotait de nouveau. Son cœur se compressait dans sa poitrine. Il ne comprenait pas, pour la première fois, ce qu'elle voulait laisser entendre. Elle ne lui avait rien fait, mais pourtant refusait de le voir par l'atrocité de ses actes. Il avança vers elle et lui posa une main sur son épaule. Elle sursauta, mais ne dit rien.  
  
-Hermione, je n'ai rien à te pardonner. Tu ne m'as rien fait de mal, et je ne peux même pas envisager qu'un jour je puisse te détester.  
  
Elle se retourna doucement, regardant toujours le sol enneigé. C'est alors qu'elle continua, d'une voix saccadée par de légers sanglots.  
  
-Je t'ai confondu pour ton pire ennemi. Je t'ai attaqué... Et le pire de tout, je t'ai accusé du meurtre de notre meilleur ami! Je ne mérite plus d'être celle que tu aimes...  
  
Elle éclata en sanglots plus violents, causant un léger voile de larmes embué la vue d'Harry. Il ne pouvait croire qu'elle s'en faisait tant. Il ne pouvait pas imaginer qu'Hermione, la sorcière la plus intelligente jamais vue à Poudlard, ne pense de choses tel que celle-ci dans une situation. Un silence ponctua cette affirmation, du moins jusqu'à ce que Harry ait rassemblé courage et esprit afin de lui répondre, d'une voix douce et remplie d'émotions.  
  
-Hermione, tu sous-estimes largement mon amour pour toi. Durant ces nombreuses semaines, tu m'as manqué énormément, même si mes courts messages n'en laissaient rien paraître. Tu m'as manqué comme l'unique beauté d'une rose manque à son petit prince. Cette rose a des épines, qui lui permettent de se défendre. Même si celles-ci peuvent mettre fin à sa vie, le petit prince aimera et protégera cette rose jusqu'à son trépas. Hermione, tu es ma rose et saches que rien n'y apportera de modification.  
  
Hermione n'y croyait pas. Même si elle allait s'élancer à lui afin de mettre fin à sa vie, il était là, comme lors de ses années à Poudlard, à lui dire de douces paroles afin de chasser les démons habitant son cœur. Ne sachant quoi répondre, elle resta dans le silence, laissant ces mots s'infiltrés dans sa mémoire. « Tu m'as manqué comme l'unique beauté d'une rose manque à son petit prince... » Elle connaissait cette histoire, et ne pouvait croire que quelqu'un, dans ce monde, l'aimait autant.  
  
Harry, voyant Hermione légèrement moins hystérique par les événements ayant pris lieu quelques temps auparavant, décida de poursuivre sur un ton plus assuré.  
  
-Minny, en plus d'être ma rose, tu es celle qui m'a permit de vaincre Voldemort. Sans toi, son visage laiteux m'aurait envahi nuit et jour, jusqu'à ce qu'il vienne à moi et mette fin à mes jours. Seul ton image gardait mon esprit sain durant ces nuits d'obscurité. Tu étais la rose me permettant de combattre les baobabs hantant mes jours et mes nuits. Ma raison de vivre, d'exister et de combattre. Sans toi, tout le monde magique ne serait que chao et ténèbre, Lord Voldemort riant glacialement sur ma tombe.  
  
Harry arrêta une seconde fois pour observer sa rose. Elle avait cesser de sangloter, mais restait de marbre, son visage enfoui dans ses mains. Désespéré, il tenta une dernière chose afin de retirer cette épine plutôt coriace du cœur de la jeune femme.  
  
-Hermione, ce que tu as fait était bien. Tu as tenté de protéger ton meilleur ami contre ce que tu as cru un ennemi. Tu ne pouvais pas savoir qui j'étais à ce moment, et je te comprends. Je t'en prie, oublie cet incident...  
  
Découragé, il abaissa la tête. Il croyait que tout était terminé; cette tempête, il ne pourra pas y mettre fin. Soudain, une masse de boucles châtaines lui obturèrent la vue de la nappe nacrée. Hermione s'était jetée dans ses bras, enfouissant son visage dans sa poitrine. Elle bafoua diverses excuses, mais il la coupa en l'éloignant légèrement. Elle plongea son regard dans une mer d'émeraude. Doucement, il encadra son visage de ses mains et l'embrassa. Les ouragans et les tempêtes de ces deux cœurs réunis, où règne un amour innocent et pur, guidèrent ce baiser.  
  
Retournant vers le Terrier, main dans la main, les deux jeunes gens discutèrent joyeusement, tous leurs soucis maintenant écartés. Arrivés au Terrier, suite à une étreinte briseuse d'os de Ron à l'égard d'Harry, il leva son sortilège de la famille Weasley. Suite à de nombreuses étreintes, quelques sanglots de la part de Molly et autres signes d'affection, Harry rejoignit les festivités entamées avant l'interruption. Harry regardait distraitement sa rose, près de la fenêtre, un halo de lumière lunaire l'éclairant, elle maintenant si rayonnante. Il avait finalement pu prendre cours à sa vie, avec ceux qu'il aime à ses côtés...  
  
« Les festivités terminées, un baiser de bonne nuit partagé et maintenant une vie complète devant moi, je sombre vers un sommeil léger. J'ai finalement retrouvé mon petit prince, et cette fois-ci pour ne plus jamais m'en séparer. Qui aurait cru à la magie de Noël de la sorte? »  
  
()()()()(-fin-)()()()()

* * *

Cette fois-ci, c'est la bonne... La vraie fin de cette histoire! JE N'ARRIVE PAS À Y CROIRE!!! 100 reviews... je suis honorée... J'aimerais remercier tout ceux qui m'ont soutenu durant sa rédaction, puisque j'ai traversé plusieurs périodes difficiles pendant l'écriture des chapitres (en particulier les derniers, pardonnez mes longs délais d'update...) Alors ... c'est la fin de la première fanfiction que j'invente (et j'en suis fière) j'espère que la fin est digne au reste, si ce n'est pas meilleur (j'ai subi un hyper bloc mental pour ce dernier chapitre, et tout m'est venu avant de m'endormir hier... --;) Pour que ce soit plus plaisant à lire, j'ai aussi arrangé tous les anciens chapitres, qui ne suivaient pas exactement le même modèle... Alors ce n'est qu'un au revoir, je vais me mettre pleinement sur ma nouvelle histoire que j'ai déjà entamée... Pigwidgeon 


End file.
